Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde '''is a recurring character on Glee: The Life Continues in New York. Kitty is a member of The Talented New Yorkers. Kitty is introduced as a girl with a nice/some bitchy attitude. Kitty bullies Alissa to make her believe she fits for moving in the apartment. However, an episode after, they both get along. Throughout the season, some of Kitty's bitchy mood goes away, and is more friendly, and she became a member of The Talented New Yorkers. Season 1 '''Challenges Kitty is first seen when Rachel gets the door, after she knocks it. Kitty suddenly notices Madison, a few seconds after she walks in, a few seconds before Alissa notices Kitty. When she says Kitty can't move in, Kitty disagrees and both have a brief fight. Kitty is later seen, wanting to support Spencer, and joins in on the song Don't Dream It's Over at the end of the episode. You Gotta Get Up and Try Kitty is seen wondering what's going on, at the beginning of the episode. After Madison says the day of an upcoming wedding, Kitty is seen very happy. Kitty laughs a bit, after Alissa tells Spencer that he had his turn, in which Alissa gives her a threat. Kitty mentions to Alissa that she was still insulting Marley, when she first met Rachel, after Alissa says Kitty has too much of a cheerful attitude. Kitty later tells Spencer that it is impossible to where crutches and go upstairs at the same time. Kitty is seen shocked at Santana's statement. Kitty walks into a room Alissa's in with Santana and Rachel, and later on, Rachel and Santana leave, so her and Alissa can try to get along. Kitty thinks that they both can become friends by singing a song together, which leads to both singing Sad Beautiful Tragic. After the song, they both finally become friends. Kitty laughs when Santana whispers something in her ear, claiming it's not about Alissa. Kitty later claims to Madison and Spencer that she and Alissa has finally got along. Kitty later hugs Spencer, after he wasn't able to do it. Later on, as the end of the episode is near, Spencer tells her to tell Rachel that he'll get up in a minute. Kitty later cheers for Spencer along with the others, on his confidence, after Madison's song Try. The Wedding Ceremony Kitty is first seen sitting with Madison's twin brother, Mason, as Madison comes to both of them. Kitty later stops a brief argument between Madison and Rachel, over that Spencer gained too much confidence. Kitty mentions that the wedding starts in 15 minutes, and a few seconds after, her and Madison realize Jane has came to see the wedding and come see them. Kitty later on sings My Dearest Darling with Angelina, Jane, and Madison when the ceremony starts. Kitty can be seen applauding for both newlyweds, once they share there wedding kiss. Kitty later on is seen, not very pleased by Mason wanting to see Jane. Kitty is later on seen, singing her first solo in the series, One Last Time. Kitty is lastly seen in the episode, explaining that Jane's being flirted by Mason. New Band Kitty has a minor appearance in this episode. Kitty is first seen in the episode, being introduced as a new member of the new glee club, The Talented New Yorkers. Kitty has a small part in their first song rehearsal, Dig Two. Kitty is later seen upset over Madison's bad news, and sings back-up vocals for Keep Holding On. Debates Kitty is first seen singing back-up vocals for Uptown Girl, at the beginning of the episode. Kitty can be seen, smiling at the glee club's new member and a friend from Lima of hers, Roderick, during Alissa's first solo Friday, I'm in Love, since it's directed exactly for him. Kitty is later seen in the bathroom, and Alissa later comes in, in which Kitty tells her she has a pregnancy scare. Kitty cries a few seconds, after telling her the news, and Alissa comforts her, and both girls later hug. She is seen singing Dancing Queen with Alissa, as the episode comes to an end. A Monkee Takes the Wheel Kitty can be seen being confused on the lesson Rachel gives them, and later sings back-up vocals for Listen to The Band. She later sees that Artie came to New York, and she confronts to him that she wants him back, in which Artie agrees on, and they later share a kiss. Kitty sneaks into the NYADA building with Alissa to rehearse for Sectionals on their own, which leads to both singing Daydream Believer. After the song, Kitty asks if they're still friends, since Alissa's dating Roderick. Alissa responds that they'll always be friends, and Kitty smiles at the statement. During I'm a Believer, she realizes Artie came to see her perform the last song for Monkees week, and she also has a small part in it, as the episode itself comes to a close. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters